Grand Theft Auto: Wrestlmania City
by TimX7
Summary: A parody of the infamous Grand Theft Auto games. When someone a friend of Tim Watson is murdered. Tim will go to extreme lengths to avenge her death. Rated M for violence, drug use and mild language.
1. Chapter 1

World Wrestling Entertainment is owned by Vince McMahon. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and the concept of the Grand Theft Auto games is owned by Rockstar Games. All e-fed wrestlers are owned by their respective handlers, including me. Any original characters, based off of fanfiction authors or otherwise is owned by me. Any indy wrestler owns their own gimmick. I'm not making money off of this or anything. This is strictly entertaiment.

**Title: Grand Theft Auto: Wrestlemania City**

**Author: GenerationX7**

**Summary: A parody of the infamous Grand Theft Auto games. With real life wrestlers, original characters, original characters based off of fan author's and e-fed wrestlers.**

**Author's Note: This parody was originally slated for another fanfiction website. Only I decided to post it on because it would gain more popularity. I hope you all like it. And a few original characters are based off of fan author's. Nothing wrong with that, now is there?**

**Prologue**

**Wrestlemania City, South of San Andreas, right off the coast of San Fransico, California.**

**City of Los Smackdown, Wrestlemania City**

Another glorious day in the city of Los Smackdown. A girl with dark red hair, blue eyes and wearing glasses, a aqua halter top, black shoes and black shorts walks out of her home in a Cul de Sac. She lives in the territory of the street gang Smarks, a gang that would be this city's version of the Bloods. Here the gangs of Los Smackdown live by a code of peace. They have turf wars sure, but their turf wars involve paintball guns. Yes they hold turf wars with paint ball guns. Who wouldn't when you are a wrestling fan living on a island that has become the pro wrestling capital of the entire world. Not even Japan can compare to this island.

Anyway, this girl's name is Colette and she's nineteen years old. She's off to her college classes. What she doesn't know is that a car, called the Sabre, is driving towards her. All vehicles in Wrestlemania are given a different name. Inside are two African-American males. One is wearing a dark red bandanna around his, the other has a dark blue bandanna around his head. Both are obviously gang members, but the gang they're apart of is uncertain right now. The Sabre gets near Colette, the guy wearing the blue bandanna leans out of the passenger's side window with a Uzi. The gang members takes aim for Colette and fires.

**Chapter 1: Returning home to mourn**

**Los Santos International Airport, San Andreas, which is off the coast of Los Angeles, California.**

Carl Johnson, member of the gang Grove Street Families, walked down the runway towards a hanger. Beside him is a Caucasion male with brown hair, brown eyes and is a bit on the overweight side. This man's name is Tim Watson. He's wearing a black t-shirt, blue jeans, a black pair of Nike sneakers and a red bandanna tied around his head. His is a lighter shade of red though.

_My name is Tim Watson, I'm second in command of the street gang Smarks. I live on the island that was named Wrestlemania City. In other words, the entire island is one big city, just like Coruscant is a planet wide city in the Star Wars universe._

_I'll tell you more about the city first. The whole island is split up into five districts. They are Heat Desert, Las Velocity, Los Smackdown, RAW Fransico and Ohio Valley Area. Each district is governed by one of the two sub mayors or the mayor itself. Vince McMahon, the Mayor, governs the entire island and Ohio Valley Area. Along with Jim Cornette of course. Las Velocity and Los Smackdown is run by Theodore Long. While RAW Fransico and the Heat Desert is run by Eric Bischoff. Yes, Bischoff got the short end of the stick, because the desert doesn't have much._

_As far as wrestling promotions go, Wrestlemania City has just about every wrestling promotion in the United States. Wrestlemania City is the wrestling capital in the world. So there's not much to say about that._

_The gangs of Wrestlemania City live by a code of peace, as we call it. Basically they're a set of rules that all gangs in Wrestlemania City follow. If any of these rules are broken, then the consequences will be severe._

_Ahem, the rules are as follows:_

_1. All gangs must fight turf wars with paintball guns._

_2. All gangs must respect each other, regardless of race, gender, etc._

_3. All gangs must not kill other gang members._

_4. There is a zero tolerence policy on illegal narcotics. No selling them, using them or producing them._

_Failure to obey these rules will be met by getting the Last Ride by the Undertaker right into a casket. The casket will be closed and then dropped into a open grave, where you'll then be buried alive._

_The Smarks are run by a woman named Azrael. Nobody knows her real name. She gives orders to the active leader of the Smarks, the current WWE Champion John Cena. I'm the second in command of the Smarks. So I do most of the dirty work with Cena. Also, we do various illegal things like hits or street races. And by hits, I mean by scaring the crap out of someone by giving them a few good whacks with a baseball bat. Sure we could kill people, but there is no need to go to extremes, at least not yet..._

CJ opened the hangar doors to reveal a private plane called the Shamal.

"You ready for this?" CJ asks. Tim can only nod as CJ opens the door and Tim climbs on board. CJ gets aboard and closes the door. Then does a quick preflight check, before starting the plane. The Shamal rolls out onto a runway. CJ gets on the radio with traffic control.

"This is CJ Flight 002. Requesting permission for takeoff." CJ said.

"CJ Flight 002, permission granted. Have a nice flight." a tech in the tower replied.

The Shamal went down the runway and took to the air. It's next destination is Roody Poo International Airport in Los Smackdown.

_I'm returning home to mourn the loss of my friend Colette. I had a crush on her too. Whoever did this will pay dearly for this. I don't care if I have to tear Wrestlemania City apart. I'll avenge her death._

**Roody Poo International Airport, who comes up with these names anyway? Vince Russo?**

Tim grab his duffel bag off of the luggage claim. Then he walks out to get a cab. He does so, but with a LSPD crusier following behind it. The cop car turns on it's sirens and lights. Bringing the cab, called the Taxi, to a stop.

"Passenger in the back." came the voice of Sergeant Triple H. "Get out of the car with your hands up."

Tim complies while swearing under his breath. Triple H, Batista and Ric Flair get out of the car and arrest Tim, for no apparent reason. Batista tells the driver of the can to go. The Taxi drives away with Tim's duffel bag in the trunk.

"Hey my stuff!" Tim exclaims.

"Come on let's go." Triple H hauled poor Tim into the back of the car with Batista. Flair and Triple H got into the front.

_Evolution, three cops gone bad, or is it Triple H gone bad and the other two want in on the action? I don't know. I just know that Triple H is always screwing up our fun. There is a stupid law in Wrestlemania City, that states that indy promotions aren't allowed. The law was removed but Triple H tries to ruin the feds to keep WWE as the dominant promotion on the island. He does this so he can get more airtime._

The cop car, known as Police in this city drives through a rival gang turf to the Smarks. This gang is called the Jericholics.

"Here's your stop." Triple H said as Tim was thrown from the back seat of the car.

_Great, I'm in Jericholics territory. Just my luck. This gang is a bunch of weirdos, well even more weird that the Masterpieces. The Jericholics are a weird bunch. They imitate their role model, Chris Jericho. We don't like them because they can be very, very annoying._

Tim starts walking towards Smarks turf, when a lowrider called the Slamvan, drives up next to him and stops. Tim looks at his reflection, until the passenger window rolls down and reveals a African-American male with a blue bandanna tied around his right arm. He smirks when he sees Tim.

_This guy's name is Mark, nickname Headcrook. He told me to call him Headcrook. He is leader of the gang called the Marks. Ironic isn't it? He's named Mark and he runs a gang called the Marks. Well he is a true Mark if I ever saw one. Whenever we watch Monday Night RAW or Friday Night Smackdown. We'd get into a argument over wrestling being fake. Which is why he's called his gangs Marks. Headcrook is of course his street name, why he decided to call himself that, I don't know._

"Yo, don't you know it's not a good idea to be in this area by yourself?" Mark said.

"Hey Headcrook." Tim replied. "Yeah I know, but that asshole Triple H left me here."

"I see he's up to his usual tricks again. Get in now."

Tim climbs into the passenger's seat and the Slamvan drives towards Smark's territory, to Tim's home, the Cul de Sac known as Know Your Role Boulevard.

"Sorry to hear about Colette." Mark said. "But she was a fine piece of ass for a British chick."

"I agree. I actually wanted to spend my entire life with her." Tim said.

"Is the second in command planning to settle down and start a family?" Mark asked.

"I think he's ready to."

"Don't settle down. There's a lot of stuff to do."

"Look Headcrook, I can still be in the Smarks. Since this is a place of peace among the gangs. There is no setting a bad example."

"True, true, but there may not be much action around here if you settle down." Mark said as the Slamvan continued it's drive towards Know Your Role Boulevard.

The Slamvan stops in front of his and Colette's house. Next door is John Cena's house. Tim gets out and be sures that he doesn't step on the chalk outline where Colette's body was lying. He looked at the outline and saw the puddle of blood that she bled as she was dying. Tears fell from his eyes as he walked towards his home.

"The funeral's tomorrow." Mark said. "See you tomorrow."

"See ya." Tim replied.

The Slamvan drove away, leaving a heartbroken Tim there. Tim decides to go inside, so he walks to the front door and unlocks it. Once inside he sits down on the couch and holds a picture of him and Colette together from on top of the TV.

John Cena walks in from the kitchen. "Yo dawg, welcome home."

"Hey Cena."

Cena sits down on the couch beside him. "How was the trip?"

"Pretty good." Tim replied.

"You thinking of staying around her for a little while?"

"Yeah, I'll stay here." Tim said. "That trip to San Andreas was a waste of time."

"They won't settle for our way of life, huh?" Cena said. "Can't say I blame them. They're used to killing each other. You okay?"

Tim shakes his head. "Who would kill a nice girl like Colette?"

"Ther have been people talking and some witnesses say that they saw Tyrone and Anthony driving a blood red Sabre." Cena said. "I'm hoping you would ask them some questions."

"I doubt they would do anything foolish." Tim said. "Especially Tyrone."

_Anthony and Tyrone are brothers. They came to Wrestlemania City about six months ago. Tryone lives in Marks territory and Anthony lives right next door to me. Ever since they came here and joined the Smarks and Marks, things have been happening. There have been rumors that drugs like Crack, Heroine and Meth have been appearing on the streets. Rumor is that the drugs are taking the streets by storm. Mark even told me that he had throw two new gangs in town has been dealing the drugs. Though that is just a rumor right now. Word on the Streets if you get my meaning._

"Well you may never know with those two." Cena said. "I think they're living a double life. Probably working those two new gangs that are said to be operating in town."

"I'll talk to them tonight."

"That reminds me Tim. We're going out to dinner with Tyrone and Anthony tonight."

"I'll ask them tonight."

_That night we met with the two brothers and discussed where we would go to eat. Me and Cena will go with whatever they want to eat. Unfortunately the two of them are picky about where they go to eat._

"Where should we go guys?" Cena asks.

"How about tacos?" Anthony asks.

"Chicken, no question." Tyrone replied.

"Man I don't no chicken." Anthony said.

_We ate and I asked them. Unfortunately they had a reason for not being in the general area. They said they were at work during the shooting. You know, I never do know where they work. They are very secretive, when it comes to their personal lives. Well the night was uneventful. The next day we all attended the funeral. Colette's parents decided to have her buried in Wrestlemania City, since she said that she would rather be buried here than in England. All of the gangs came out to the funeral along with Colette's family, her friends, and her friends from school. All four school friends were there. Colette's "friend" Emma wasn't very emotional during the funeral. Probably because the two of them have had a past. In which Colette was always picked on by Emma. Some friend she turned out to be. As for Tyrone and Anthony, there were there. Only they didn't cry at all. Everyone else shed a few or a lot of tears, but not those two. Which makes me more suspicious of them. The next day the gangs are holding a memorial turf war in honor of Colette._

Tim woke up and walked downstairs to get some breakfast. It's strange to live in a quite house, but he can handle it. He eats a bowl of cereal with mixed berries in it. Today is the day of the turf war. He had to find his paintball gun for today. After breakfast he went upstairs and began to search the closet. Unfortunately it was crammed with so much crap, that it all spilled out. Including a bowling ball, which landed on Tim's head.

"Ouch."

Tim continued to look for his gun. He found Colette's and pushed it back into the closet because it brought all of the memories of her. He didn't want that right now.

---

Rey Mysterio drives his lowrider, a red Savanna, up to Tim's house. The Savanna used to belong to the now late Eddie Guerrero. When he passed away, he left his lowrider collection to his friends and his relatives. They were Tim, Cena, Mark, Rey and Chavo Guerrero. Tim has the lowrider known as the Blade. It currently sits in his garage. Eddie was also founder of the gang Latino Heat, which is the gang that Rey and Chavo are a part of.

Rey walks into Tim's house and looks around for him.

"Hey Tim. Where are you homes?" Rey called.

"I'm upstairs!"

Rey walked upstairs to find Tim pulling the box that he had his paintball gun out of the closet. Tim closes the door and takes the box downstairs.

"I see you found your gun homes." Rey says as he followed Tim to the kitchen table. Where Tim assembled the gun and loaded red paintballs into it.

"Yeah." Tim said.

"Look Tim, it's great to have you back. Things have been chaotic ever since you left."

"Tell me something I don't know. What about these two new gangs in Wrestlemania City?"

"They're being secretive, that's for sure ese." said Rey. "But one of my guys saw their colors. Match the Smarks and Marks colors."

"Weird. But the rumors of them making and selling drugs is true right?"

"Still rumors." Rey said. The drug rumor is still just that, a rumor.

"Look I'll catch you later homes. I just came here to see how you were holding up. I've got to go get Latino Heat ready for the turf war today."

"See you around Rey." Tim said as Rey waved bye and left.

_This is going to be a long day._

---

In a mansion behind the Wrestlemania sign, a sign on a hill like the Hollywood sign, "The Legend" Amanda Kauffman gets out of a limo called the Strech. She stares at the house before her. Behind her a girl that looks almost like Colette gets out. The girl has dark red hair, blue eyes and wear glasses. Her name is Heather "Ginger Ninja" Burnside. Both are cousins and experienced professional wrestlers. Amanda's father, "The Legend" Ted Kauffman taught her everything she knows about the sport. At least until his untimely death two years after she began her training.

"This is the place Heather?" Amanda asked as she brushes her long brown hair from her face. Today is a bit windy. Heather looks at the house to be sure she has the right place.

"Yep." Heather said in her English accent. "This Azrael's place. I'm sure of it."

The two walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. A young woman named Pyper opens. Pyper is the younger sister of Azrael, with the third sibling O-Gee. Once again, nobody knows their real names either. These three enjoy using nicknames so much.

"Yes..." Pyper asked.

"We're here to say Azrael." Amanda said. "We have a few things for her."

"Azzie is expecting you. Come in." Pyper let them in and showed them to Azrael's office. Once there the introductions took place and they got down to business.

"Okay so you want me to put a couple of hits on Mike Anthony, Tori Vale and Tawny Blake?"

"Yes please Azrael." Amanda said. She wants revenge because the three of them wronged her and nobody wrongs a member of the Body Shop.

"Well let's see here." Azrael looked at the folders on the targets. "Tori and Tawny have forced you and your family to fight other in the ring to keep your jobs. Only you and your sister-in-law stayed. Mike Anthony is a creative writer for Championship Wrestling Federation. He did a bunch of angles that you or Heather liked."

"That bloody git never gave me the push I was promised. I practically quit the CWF after the Halloween Battle Royal. He told me I had to lose or lose my job."

"This guys sounds like he's God's Gift to Wrestling." Azrael closes the folders and lays them on her desk. "Well I'll take these under consideration, but right now the Smarks won't have time for this. They're holding a turf war for their friend that was buried today."

"I send my condolences." Amanda says as she pulls a fourth folder from her briefcase. She hands it to Azrael. "If you don't mind, could you find someone for a escort mission?"

Azrael takes the folder and looks at it. "Mariko Yoshida? Isn't she a Japanese wrestler that Tim admires?"

"I believe so." Pyper said from the doorway.

"This mission was assigned to you. Why do you want the Smarks to do this?"

"Because we don't have any available people to do it. Plus the Syndicate have been harassing us lately. Something about drugs that they got from a street gang."

"When is Ms. Yoshida coming in?" Azrael asks.

"Later this afternoon." Heather replies.

"I think we can have one of our members go pick her up. But the turf war they're going to hold will take three days at least."

"We don't mind."

"Alright, I'll call and send someone to the airport and pick her up. Then deliever her safely to the arena for her rematch with "Cheerleader" Melissa Anderson."

"Thank you very much Azrael." Amanda and Heather get up to leave.

"Oh by the way." Azrael says before they can leave. "As for your hits, they'll be done sooner than you think."

Amanda nods and then leaves.

**Author's Comments: Well here you go. A lot of you were waiting for this for a long time. I finally got the first chapter done. In chapter two, Tim begins his first mission in the turf wars. Then Cena and Azrael hand him the escort mission. The mission should be a piece of cake. Only if Evolution don't try to screw it up. I know that Evolution is no longer around, but if you played GTA: San Andreas, then you know what may happen later in the story. As far as the website for the vehicles is concerned. Go to GTA Gaming's website for the vehicle pics. That's where I found them.**


	2. Turf Wars and Driving MorikoSan

World Wrestling Entertainment is owned by Vince McMahon. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and the concept of the Grand Theft Auto games is owned by Rockstar Games. All e-fed wrestlers are owned by their respective handlers, including me. Any original characters, based off of fanfiction authors or otherwise is owned by me. Any indy wrestler owns their own gimmick. I'm not making money off of this or anything. This is strictly entertaiment.

**Author's Note: Thank you for the wonderful reviews. Now here is chapter 2.**

**Los Smackdown: Turf Wars and Driving Moriko-San**

_The turf war, a time when gang bangers go off to kill others via drive bys or walking up to them and shooting. Here in the Los Smackdown district, we do things a bit differently. Here we use paintball guns. That's right paintball guns. The main goal of a turf war is to nab as much territory as a gang can within three days. Let's see who's here._

Kayla Sparks, Miss Deville and a blond haired girl named Shayla Walker stood in the back group of gangs gathered at the park. Kayla is wearing a pink t-shirt and black shorts. Deville is wearing a black t-shirt and black shorts with a pink bandanna around her right arm. Shayla is wearing a blue t-shirt and black shorts with a mathcing bandanna around her left arm.

_Meet the Diva Killaz, the smallest gang around. Only three members. They were able to hold their turf every time by using their minds. Where they lack in numbers, they make up for in brains. LIke that one time..._

Cut to a flashback as Mark, Cena, Eddie, Tim and Chavo ran down the hill screaming. Seconds later a group of middle school kids with paintball guns chase after them.

_I still can't figure out where they got all of those paintball guns for the middle school kids. We were clearly outnumbered back then too. With all of those blasted kids. Anyway, let's just go over the other gangs. The other gangs include: The Jericholics, led by Chris Jericho._

"Hey ass clowns!" Jericho said aloud. "You should've seen what we did to Chris Masters's house on the way here!"

We see Chris Masters crying as he looks at the front of his house. It's been paintballed with purple paintballs.

_There are the Crappers, led by RD Reynolds. Good old RD became a father recently, congratulations RD. The only member not present is Luke Bannon is a DJ for the worst radio station in the world, KCRAP. They play Polka music and have bad audio too. Sucks to be him. Let's see here... Yep, everyone except Luke is here. Looks everybody is here. Let's get things started._

**Turf Wars**

The turf wars have begun and Tim walks into the base of operations for the Smarks, Cena's house.

"Yo dawg!" Cena says as he looks up from the turf map of Los Smackdown on a laptop. Various sections are colored coded, to represent what turf belongs to what gang. "We've got a special mission for you."

"Like what?"

Well we were going to tell you that youd had to escort Mariko Yoshida to the arena downtown fo a rematch against Cheerleader Melissa Anderson, but it's not time for you to pick her up yet. So we're thinking that we should send only you to sneak into Diva Killaz territory and steal their flag."

Tim looked at Cena as if he has lost his marbles. "You're kidding me right."

Cena shakes his head no. "No joke Tim. Besides we'll distract them for you. Now let's get started."

Tim, Cena and a few Smarks members go to Diva Killaz territory. Tim hides in the bushes while Cena leads his fellow gang members to the border. Once both sides started firing, Tim made his way in without the Diva Killaz noticing. He ran through the turf without being seen by anybody with a paintball gun. Unfortunately someone did spot him and decided to follow him.

Tim searched high and low for the flag. The flags had to be visible and up on a flag pole. Makeshift or whatever. As long as it was able to be seen by everybody. Tim finally found the flag, which was on school property. The middle school from which the Diva Killaz hired the students there to be precise. The person that was following Tim snuck up behind him and surprised him.

"Hi Tim."

Tim responded by screaming out loud and jumping a literal ten feet into the air. Where he landed back on his feet. Tim turns around and sees who surprised him. It was Anthony Bannon, Luke Bannon's brother.

"Anthony, what the hell are you doing here? You're not in any gang." Tim tries to get his heart to stop beating so fast.

"I taking my brother's place for this turf war. I thought I could steal the flag and claim it for the Crappers."

"Too bad this is for the Smarks."

"How about the first one to the flag, gets it."

"You're on Bannon."

The two of them ran to the flagpole quietly, but they were spotted by a student in Study Hall. He raised his hand for the teacher. Who gave him a nod. "Teacher, there are two gang members trying to get the Diva Killaz flag. Can we go stop them?"

"Okay everybody, grab your paintball guns." the teacher pulls out her paintball gun and loads. The students follow suit.

Tim made it to the flag first and started to bring down the pink flag and the American flag. Anthony decided to be on the look out for students or rival gang members. Once Tim got the flag down, a paintball hit the wall beside him. They both turn around to see the study hall students and teacher aiming paintball guns at him. "I just remembered that I left the oven on and...toodles. See ya Anthony."

Anthony gets shot with pink paintballs as Tim makes a run for it. He eventually finds a car called the Washington and takes it. He has to get the flag to his home base. He drives past Cena and the Diva Killaz, meaning that Cena is the only one who hasn't been hit by paint. Tim holds the flag out of the car window to show Cena. "I got the flag!"

"Oh hell no!" Kayla looks pissed as she stands there and sees her flag get taken. She and the other two members of the Diva Killaz get shot with red paint. Cena smiles as victory is at hand.

Tim drives up to Cena's house and runs inside. Completing the mission.

**Driving Moriko-San**

Tim walks in with the flag in his hand and he hands it to Cena, who just walked into the house.

"Good job Tim." Cena said. "Now the Diva Killaz have no turf left."

"So that would mean they have to change their colors and join our gang?" Tim asked

"Maybe we can work out a arrangement with them." Cena said. "Now onto your next mission."

Tim sits down on the couch and puts his feet up on the coffee table. He waited for Cena to tell him what he has to do next.

"Azrael called not to long ago and said that a famous wrestler in Japan is coming here for a match against "Cheerleader" Melissa Anderson." Cena said.

"Is it Moriko Yoshida?"

"You're right Tim. It is. But how did you...?"

"Because I saw a poster for it not to long ago. The match is tomorrow and Moriko needs to get ready for it. I take you want me to pick you up at the airport and take her to her hotel."

"Exactly, but you're not going to do it in your car." Cena said. "Drive down to the limo rental place and give them this note and money."

Cena hands Tim a small bundle of money and a note that asks the owner to rent out a limo for a little bit. Tim walks out and gets into his car, the Blade.

Tim waits in the limo's driver side seat as Amanda Kauffman went in to get Moriko. He didn't wait long, as the two women walk out to the limo known as the Strech. Amanda puts Moriko's things into the trunk and goes over to Tim.

"She's all yours." Amanda said. "Oh and don't worry about a conversation with her. She's pretty tired from the jet lag and not in the mood for a conversation."

"Okay." Tim said. "Hopefully Evolution won't bother us and this mission will be a piece of cake."

"I hope so too Tim." Amanda said. "I'll be waiting for you at the hotel. Here is the address and good luck."

Amanda hands Tim a piece of paper with the address. Then she goes back to her limo. Tim drives the Strech to the hotel on the paper. Not far away was Evolution. Triple H is thinking of a plan, that will go horribly wrong.

"What do you want to do?" Ric asked.

"I'm thinking we could pull them over, but where is the fun in that?" Triple H said. He pulls his cell out of his pocket and dials a number. "I've got a better idea."

_Well I delivered Moriko-San to her hotel safe and sound. She even gave me a backstage pass to the match. I was pretty excited. I later found out that she needed security for the match. She knew what kind of people live on this island and thus needed someone who was loyal enough to keep people from interferring in the match. The match itself was a success and went without incident. Melissa won finally and the two shook hands and hugged. Showing good sportsmanship, something very rare in sports these days. However there was group I had to get rid of before they interferred._

The Mexicools were trying to get away. All three shouting in Spanish as their riding lawnmower was racing through the halls as fast as it could. Which wasn't very fast. Tim wasn't too far behind them carrying a katana over his head like he's a crazed modern day samurai out to kill the Mexicools.

"SAYANORA YOU RACIAL STEREOTYPE BASTARDS!" Tim shouts in a deep voice. His second mission is complete.

**Author's Comment: Well here it is at long last. Sorry to keep you all waiting on this chapter. Well next chapter Tim completes another mission. Tyrone and Anthony steal some things at night and Tim begins to question the two. All of this is going to lead to the revelation of who killed Colette.**


End file.
